


A True Romantic Story

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Chinese Language, Costume Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 真实罗曼史梗，警告请看tag。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 真实罗曼史梗，警告请看tag。

安纳金永远都不可能忘记第一次见到欧比旺的情景。

 

“我能为你做什么吗？”他从车下钻出来摘掉手套，手腕擦过冻得通红的鼻子的时候蹭了个满脸油污，背对着他观赏机车的“女人”在那一瞬间回过了头。

“……安纳金天行者？”清澈到发蓝的绿眼睛在浓密的睫毛下打了个转，嗓音一开口却带着股低靡的沙哑。那让安纳金不自觉地拧紧了眉毛，目光毫不避讳地落在面前的人身上来回打量。

“你是…？”他注视着对方比常人苍白许多的肤色，涂抹精致的红唇，蓬松及肩的金色短发，“我认识你吗？”他困惑地问，下垂的视线再次从包裹在短裙里的笔直双腿扫过。

“欧比旺肯诺比，”面前的人长相甜美而性感，但是安纳金总觉得似乎有什么地方不大对头，“不……我肯定你没见过我，因为你是我的第一位顾客。”

“我什么？”

欧比旺微微垂下脖子，踢踏着脚上的短靴更拘谨地并起了双腿，视线四处飘忽，一直缩在袖子里的双手索性插进了牛仔衣口袋。

“希夫帕尔帕廷是你的老板吗？”

“是……”

“那就是了，是他付钱让我来陪你度过这个圣诞节的，整整一天时间，随便你要做什么。他还祝你生日快乐，虽然他根本不关心你的生日是在哪天。”

安纳金渐渐长大了嘴巴。

“你是个妓女？”他过于吃惊的脱口而出，使得低着头的人面带愠色地仰起了脸。

“Call girl！”绿色的眼睛燃烧着被冒犯的火焰，“或者Boy…随便什么，总之跟你说的完全不同！况且我也要跟你做了才算是……”他突然抿紧双唇又没了下文，手指不堪烦扰地拢了拢耳边的碎发，露出了浮现在侧脸的一抹粉红，“所以你呢？天行者先生，你到底要不要接受？”

 

 

一个小时之后，安纳金坐在一家黑漆漆的电影院里，耳边奏响的除了荧幕上的对话还有咀嚼爆米花的轻响声。

很显然，他接受了帕尔帕廷的“好意”。他的老板十有八九还以为他是个处男——可悲的安纳金天行者，一个急需女人慰藉，无家可归的以修理汽车为生的年轻人，就连平安夜也自愿守在店里工作。但安纳金知道自己不是他们以为的那种人，他甚至可以虔诚地对天起誓，自己在某些方面绝对不是什么好男孩。

他伸出食指推了下鼻梁上的镜框，姿势虽然仍端坐着，注意力却早就飘到了九霄云外，就算这是一部他期待已久的赛车电影也不能把浮想联翩的思绪给拉回来。

事实上，他的视线正不受控制地不断瞥向坐在身边的男孩。现在他总算弄清楚了那种古怪的感觉是打哪儿来，他的性服务者并不是女人，尽管他从头到脚都打扮的像个女高中生一样纯情可爱。

他忍不住继续沉下目光，灰蓝色的欲望在3D 镜片的遮挡下放肆地游走在裙子边缘。那里是一片墨绿的格子花纹，恰好覆盖过一双微拢的白皙大腿，暴露在外的膝盖骨小巧纤细，形状不可思议的脆弱优美。安纳金敢打赌用手触摸的感觉一定会像上等的丝绸一般，他的男孩似乎一开始就贴心的为他刮去了所有多余的毛发，这不免让他的裤子一阵发紧，大脑已经开始自动幻想起裙下的风景是不是也像这般光洁滑嫩。

“你要点吗？”

不可告人的遐想被突然中断，望着递到肘边的纸筒，安纳金总算回过了神。

“…好的。”他粗嘎地清了清嗓音，随手抓起一把爆米花塞进嘴里，后悔刚才为什么没有直接开房而是选择了天杀的电影院。跟一个应召男孩一起看赛车电影？他一定是脑子抽了风才想得出这种蹩脚的浪漫。

情侣卡座的空间还算宽敞，却更容易暴露隐私，安纳金坐立难安地拧着腰换了个姿势，尽量不动声色地掩饰双腿间的隆起。他希望自己不合时宜的身体冲动能够快些过去，不要在一名色情服务者面前表现得像个没见过世面的处男。 但是很不幸的，那个叫做欧比旺的男孩此时却偏偏像是同他作对一般。

“再来点？”欧比旺举着胳膊再次问道。

“不。”这次安纳金回答的斩钉截铁。他努力盯着荧幕，对于送到跟前的爆米花不理不睬，提醒自己不要留意对方刻意放低的声线究竟有多么性感。

“可我不想吃了，”这下靠过来的人几乎贴上了他的耳朵低声埋怨，“安纳金，你帮我拿着好不好？”

安纳金想让他别用那种语气叫他的名字，当然不是说完全不可以，而是不要在公共场合这么做，这对他压抑自己的性冲动根本毫无帮助。

于是他面色尴尬地点了点头，伸手去接那个满满的蓝色纸盒。但令他没想到的是，自己的手指才刚碰上，没吃几口的爆米花就刷的一下倒满了他的全身。

“真对不起！”慌忙道歉的人摘下眼镜清理着他身上的杂乱，“都怪我笨手笨脚，我…我会帮你收拾干净的，这都是我的错……请你让我…让我用嘴……”他垂下脖子咬紧了下唇，讲话声不知为何越来越小，脸颊即使在昏暗的光线里也捕捉得到一片惹眼的绯红。

安纳金缓慢地眨了眨眼。

他注视着放在裤子中央的一双手掌，怀疑对方究竟是从哪儿学来的如此烂俗的对白？至于那份拿捏妥当的清纯，难道也只是表演的一部分？

这样的想法令他着了魔似的抬起左手摩挲起被牙齿蹂躏的一片红唇，指尖抚摸的力度不轻不重，很快便将带着香气的红色涂料弄花了欧比旺的嘴唇。

“你想要帮我？用这儿？”他轻声发问，声音里似乎充满了迷惑不解，逡巡的拇指却毫不客气的突然没入了微启的唇缝。

无法回答的人顿时只能更大幅度地张开了双唇，频频扇动着一双愈发湿润的眼神。他面上的妆容已经不再精致，嘴里含着根男人的手指，不知所措的模样看上去真像个雏妓一般无助又彷徨。

所以安纳金很快抽出了浅尝辄止的指节，他微微倾身在唇角的口红印上留下短暂一吻，手掌渐渐抚至脑后玩弄起爱不释手的柔软。

“你想要……就做给我看。”

 

湿润的红唇包裹着肿胀的柱身，伴着金色头颅的起伏舔舐含弄，欧比旺用舌头紧贴住塞满口腔的茎干细细打磨，偶尔又会退到只含住头部挑逗铃口，吸啜涓涓而出的透明前液。而当他的味蕾品尝到过多的腥膻时则又会张大嘴巴松开封闭的双唇。这种时候的他总是显得非常小心，小心到不让分离的举动发出任何引人瞩目的水声，那渐渐使得一些口水不可避免地打湿了他的嘴角和下颌尖。

长期保持的弯腰趴伏更是增加了口交的难度，欧比旺不得不更加频繁地吞咽喉头吸吮盈满口腔的黏液，一个称职的应招男孩总不该让任何液体弄脏客人的衣物。

于是他把紧绷在男人身上的内裤又往下扯了一些，脸蛋埋进双腿直到呼吸困难。他的喉咙因此反射性地收缩起来，迫使他红着双眼吐出了嘴里的性器，呼吸急促地将燥热的脸颊隔着一层衣服帖上了结实的小腹。欧比旺更喜欢这个姿势，尽管吐出的阴茎将他的侧脸到处都蹭满了黏糊糊的透明淫液，倚靠的动作却终于使他有机会放松一下酸胀的双颊和颈肩。

这给安纳金带去了另外一阵难耐的折磨。

他的性器早已完全挺立，筋脉狰狞毕露，充血饱满的龟头过于兴奋地屹立在空气里不知疲倦地淌着前液。他急需要释放欲望，可欧比旺舔食阴茎的方式却像只猫一样磨人。

是的，安纳金注意到了趴在他腿上的这具身躯能有多么柔软，藏在牛仔衣里的漂亮腰线明明因为下伏的姿势呈现出了空荡荡的一截，臀部却高高翘起，使裙摆在座椅上散开得像把撑起的小伞。但欧比旺似乎一点也不觉得难受，一条纤瘦的小腿甚至在座椅下亲昵地勾住了他的脚腕。

然而他口中的技巧却充满了青涩与试探，或许他真的是第一次做这种事。他的小猫虽然对主人收起了尖牙利爪，却难免在取悦的过程中磕磕绊绊。在此之前安纳金可不知道自己会因为牙齿的不小心刮蹭而获得如此多的快感。

还有那些使坏的功夫，安纳金没心思去弄清楚那到底是巧合还是高明的手段，欧比旺总是在他临近高潮时恰到好处地停止吸吮龟头的动作。就像现在这样，他侧着脑袋慵懒地挨着他的腰腹，只伸出舌尖若即若离地舔弄蓄满种子的囊袋，凌乱的发梢随着他的动作俏皮地搔痒着柱身，那简直令安纳金觉得前所未有的心痒难耐。

于是他在下一秒抓住了掌心里的蓬松推到了正确的位置，使得突然吃痛的人在一瞬间发出了一声足够响亮的闷哼。

有三两个人同时转过了头遥望着这处黑暗的角落，安纳金无暇理会。他只是目不转睛地紧盯着雌伏在身下的男孩，竭尽全力将粗重的喘息克制在嘴边。放在他身上的手掌顿时抓紧了他的大腿，安纳金感觉自己的掌心仿佛热得发烫，穿梭在金色发丝里的手指甚至兴奋到打颤。

欧比旺几乎吞进了性器的一半。

硕大的伞状顶端在一刹那毫无间隙地抵住了喉咙深处的软肉，迫使他生理性的想要呕吐。

这已经是他的极限了，他没办法吃进去一整根，欧比旺怀疑就连最下贱的娼妓也不能完整吞下安纳金的尺寸。那实在太大了，他的双手不禁下意识地抱紧了男人维持平衡，鼻腔里的灼热喷洒在浓密的深色毛发里，眼泪终于在近乎窒息的呜咽中向下滚落。

然后他被抓着后脑在火热贲张的性器上吸纳吞吐，双唇被粗大的茎身扩张到极限，违背生理的入侵刺激得他干呕似的不停缩吮，分泌出大量来不及吞咽的唾液。这倒是成为了天然的润滑剂，方便了对方深入喉头的动作越来越凶狠。

过多的刺激吞噬着理智，两个人似乎再也无法将见不得人的秘密藏匿下去，欧比旺的耳边充斥着各种愈发明显的淫糜水声，那来自口水、腺液、还有他哭泣般的浓重鼻音。另一人的急促喘息则夹杂在屏幕的引擎声里，安纳金越来越凶猛的挺身操干甚至在座椅上弄出了吱呀的噪音。

在此之前，欧比旺从没想过自己真的会在电影院里被一个男人狠狠地操嘴。

 

愈来愈没有规律的抽插预示着高潮的临近，欧比旺无声地尖叫着，口腔里毫无怜惜地冲刺好像真的把他当作妓女一般发泄着欲望，终于等来性器迸射的那一刻他痛苦地闭紧了双眼。

他的头发在一瞬间被挺直了腰板的人扯得生疼，自己的手指也不自觉地掐紧了衣裤，喉咙阵阵收缩，吞下了每一滴射入口腔深处的精液。

然后他颤巍巍地伸出左手握上根部挤出残余的浓浊，唇舌机械地重复着吞咽的动作，头脑昏沉地清理着阴茎上的污秽，直到脑后的力度逐渐放松才咳嗽着解脱了双唇。

他因为羞耻而颤抖着坐起了身，手背抬起擦抹着脸上和嘴角的水迹，原本松开钳制的手掌却在此时揽上了他的后背。

“别抬头……”安纳金搂着他抱到胸口，讲话的气息依旧有些微喘，“有好几个人在看我们。”

欧比旺顿时僵住了。他保持着别扭的姿势一动也不动，额头死死埋进了男人的颈窝，迫切希望自己迟来的矜持能够让好事的看客们收回目光。可让他意想不到的是，他的祈望却被另一人给打成了碎片。

安纳金的手指突然捏起了他的下颌。

水汽未褪的绿眼睛在那一刻微微圆睁，因为吃惊而张开的嘴唇被一条软舌趁虚而入，它轻易地撬开了牙齿的防线，攻城略地的掠夺一切。

欧比旺羞愧地想要躲藏，他的嘴里几乎都还是黏稠的精液，但是吻着他的人不允许他退却。他用牙齿啃咬他的唇瓣，吸吮他的舌尖，柔韧地掻刮内壁上的敏感，紧扣下巴的手指甚至会在深吻进喉咙的时候下滑着揉捏他的喉结。

欧比旺渐渐什么也不知道了，他只觉得自己仿佛烧成了一团，眼前一片模糊，膝盖不由自主地挨上男人的大腿轻轻摩擦，扭动的身体在背后的手掌抚摸到臀瓣的时候甚至难以自制的剧烈打颤。

他开始神志不清地放声呻吟，周围的空气稀薄到让他喘不过气，心跳快得像是要冲破胸膛蹦出来。口腔里的入侵者连忙退了出去。

“嘘……”安纳金断开亲吻贴着他的耳朵低喘道，“安静…你的声音太大了，再这么叫下去整个影院都知道我们俩在干什么了。”他面色狼狈地将半软的阴茎塞回裤子里，赶在第二次玩过火之前结束了这场荒唐的性事。天知道他并不是真的想在电影院里直接要了这人，他虽然是在床上有些怪癖，但自诩还没变态到那种程度，可惜怀里的人好像对他的话完全没听明白。

欧比旺依然浑身发抖地软在他怀里，身子柔弱无骨。他的睫毛湿成了缕，双颊一片晕红，左耳上的草莓坠饰伴着破碎的喘息令人心动的轻轻摇曳。

那让安纳金情不自禁地替他拢了拢被汗水打湿的潮湿金发。

“我的上帝……你真的是妓女吗？”他不可思议地慨叹道，“欧比旺，你的反应简直就像个处……”

这话似乎终于让神情迷茫的人回过了神。

欧比旺的脸色在眨眼间褪去了红潮，他手足无措地瞪大了双眼，眼里的迷雾重重散去，推开安纳金的动作甚至带着明显的慌乱。

“我…我去整理一下。”他急匆匆地起身离去，根本没给怔住的人留下任何挽留的机会。

于是安纳金直愣愣地坐在那里，思考自己究竟说了什么不该说的话惹得人不痛快。他的视线困惑地追随着那道离去的背影，一遍又一遍地描摹着走动时短裙跳跃的弧线。

但他并不是唯一一个这么做的人，几乎整个厅的观众都在欧比旺离开的时候投去了目光。这让安纳金迅速把懵懂的思绪抛到了一边，突然爆发的怒气不受控制地汇聚在胸口熊熊燃烧。

就是在这个时候，追上前的安纳金发现了一张遗落在座椅下的卡片.


	2. Chapter 2

欧比旺在厕所里待了很久。

他手脚发软地靠着门板，心脏依旧砰砰直跳，紧闭着眼回忆不久前将男人的阴茎含在嘴里的感觉。 

那感觉火热，雄壮，充满了侵略的攻击性，膨胀起来的时候姿态甚至狰狞得令他心生畏惧。

这让他忍不住舔舔嘴唇，一只手伸入裙摆轻轻抚上鼓起的部分。他的呼吸顿时又加快了几分，手指因为迫切想要释放自己的欲望而颤抖得不听使唤。他的脑海里不由自主地浮现起长久以来为他排解寂寞的玩具们，现在它们在他心里变得了无生趣死气沉沉，没有人能与那个人相提并论，刚刚才被他吃进嘴里的阴茎毫无疑问是他见过的最大的一根。

可是他不能这么做，尽管包裹着性器的布料早就被前端渗出的黏液打湿了一片，给他带去了一阵愈加难熬的窒息感。

他甚至想要触碰自己的乳头，想要像平时一样用手指安慰身下的洞口，想要在射出来的时候高声大喊另一人的名字。但他更想要那个人这么做，就像梦里一样，把全然勃起的硬物整日整夜地嵌入他的身体，无视他的羞耻和哭叫，阻塞着射满甬道的精液往外流溢。他们可以随时随地交媾得像两只发情的野兽，他的双腿会因为卡进腿间的膝盖始终无法并拢，过度使用的穴口被尺寸惊人的家伙折磨得又涨又疼。

又或者自己刚刚的离去已经惹怒了安纳金，使他愤怒地追上来直接占有他的身体，就在这里，在肮脏污秽的厕所里冒着随时被人发现的危险掀开他的裙子充满怒火地操进去。

“前辈……”

欧比旺颤着双唇嗫嚅道，炙热强烈的幻想几乎烧得他站不住脚。

然后他把右手从裙子里缓缓挪开，用力掐紧手心不再理会身体的渴求，直到灼烧的欲望稍稍平缓才推开门走了出去。

望着镜子里近乎陌生的人影，他用不着再提醒自己从头到脚都是属于那个人的，他已经为此忍耐了许久，为此不和别的人交往，为此撒下谎言，为此打扮成这副可耻的模样。他清楚地知道自己为了安纳金天行者，什么都愿意去做。

 

欧比旺出来的时候，等候在走廊里的安纳金没来得及掩饰内心的惊讶。

他觉得那人的样子有些不同了，或许是因为清理了脸上沾染的污秽，那些俏丽的妆容跟着不见了。现在他的皮肤呈现出了一种缺少阳光照射的色泽，甚至要比刚才涂了粉还要苍白。他的嘴唇也不是娇艳的红，恰恰是欠缺血色的淡粉。圆润的下巴肉感十足，点缀着脸颊上的那颗小痣纯洁又魅惑，两只包裹在白袜里的脚踝纤薄细瘦，全身的骨骼线条几乎都还看不出成年男子的轮廓。 

但是这副模样倒是跟卡片上的相片更吻合了，那张十分眼熟的私立中学学生证件。

安纳金的心顿时沉到了底，他感觉掌心好似被狠狠烫到了一般，紧握着的卡片逐渐被汗水攥得又湿又滑。

他必须要说些什么，负疚感撕扯着他的胃。但是迎面走来的人却赶在他之前开了口，冷淡的绿眸里燃烧着一种怯懦的热忱，缩进袖口的手指几乎因为某种显而易见的期待纠成了一团。

“我们接下来去哪？”

欧比旺怯生生地问。现在安纳金知道了那抹声线里的沙哑来自变声期的恩赐，可是依旧挡不住骨子里的恬美腻人。

“你难道没有什么要告诉我的吗，”安纳金沉下脸来，“你多大了。”

这显然不是个问句，那张越来越白的俏脸上一闪而过的慌乱也没能逃过他的视线。但绞着衣袖的人只是默然地咬着嘴唇。金色睫毛在肌肤上投下一片摇曳的阴影，他看上去更害怕了，因为恐惧谎言被人拆穿，恐惧发觉自己被骗的男人愤然离去，恐惧他们的关系到此为止。

于是他硬着头皮抬起眼帘，倔强地赶走了眼底的犹豫和胆怯。

“我不明白你在说什么，先生……我的年龄足够做这种事了。”

一阵令人不安的漫长沉默之后，安纳金最终还是把握着卡片的拳头插进了口袋。

“去我家里。”他说，想法几乎因为被猛烈挑起的火气顷刻改变。

就在今天以前，他还不认识欧比旺肯诺比，也没兴趣知道他是不是一个惯于撒谎的坏男孩，但从现在开始，他认为作为成年人的自己完全有必要给执迷不悟的年轻人教授宝贵的一课。撒谎总是要付出代价的，特别是这种看似模样乖巧却往往表里不一格外狡猾的人。

 

 

※※※

“把衣服脱了。”

“不，我指的是鞋子…外套…别碰你的裙子……很好，现在我要你爬到床上去跪好，一直跪着，没有我的允许连动也不能动，否则的话就要遭受惩罚。啊……或许你的确想要被惩罚，你可没有瞧上去那么听话，我说的对吗？”

“…是的……”

“是的什么？”

男人冷酷的声音使跪在床上的人想起了另外一道规则。

“是的，Master。”

欧比旺说，颤抖的肩膀几乎打了个寒噤。

 

他确实感到有些冷，没有供暖设施的出租房像个冰窟窿，仍穿在身上的短T和裙子也起不了半点保暖功效。要不了几分钟，他连手指头都冻得仿佛失去了知觉。就在这个时候，欧比旺觉察到了床垫的微微下陷。

一具健壮的身躯紧跟着挨上了他的后背，握住手腕将他圈进怀里，借着身材的差距完成的毫不费力。他的肩膀顿时放松下来，喉咙里简直忍不住要为背后的温暖发出惬意的叹息，但他也很快意识到了身后的人衣服都还好好的穿在身上，一丝不满足的失望和更多的期冀同时矛盾地占据了他的情绪。

“暖和点了吗？”耳边那个声音问。他离得是那样近，呼出的热气几乎全吹进了耳朵里。

欧比旺敢肯定自己红了脸，他下意识地点点头，然后又突然想起什么开口道，“是的，Master。”

那些灼热的呼吸在此时变成了一阵若即若离的轻笑。欧比旺不明白自己做了什么使那人发笑，规矩明明是他定的，他猜也许是自己的温顺取悦了他。

“你总是在这种时候演戏吗？为了让别人操你？”安纳金低声说。他牵着欧比旺的双手顺着小腹慢条斯理地抚摸至前胸，指尖磨挲着插入指缝十指相扣，“告诉我，你是不是经常这样想着男人抚慰自己？”他的下巴好似漫不经心地搔拂过耳背的曼妙曲线，轻捂着胸口的一双手掌开始在他的掌控下有了动作。 

这明显是对待女人的手法。尚显柔软的胸脯被整片包覆进掌心用娴熟的技巧绕着圈揉抓，软肉逐渐堆积在肋骨上，又间或夹起肉粒轻拧一番徐徐松开。不消片刻功夫，即便是隔着一层衣物，欧比旺胸前的两颗小巧还是被捻磨得硬挺起来。 

“你很享受，”现在安纳金放开了纤细的手腕搂上腰际，“真是一具贪婪的身体，或许我应该多找些人来满足你？”

“不……”羞愧使欧比旺面红耳赤地阖上了双眸，他的呼吸更乱了，仰起的脖子暴露出更多肌肤渴求唇舌的怜爱，揉捏胸脯的动作也没有因为安纳金的放手而停止，“只要你，Master，我想要的人只有你。” 

他梦呓般的说道。身后的人因为他的话停顿了片刻，但很快就把两只手挪到了下体的位置撩开裙摆。

“只有我？说说看，你会想着我自慰吗？”

“是的……”

言语的疏忽为欧比旺赢得了一记狠狠的惩罚。

“是的！Master！”他惊叫着轻喘道，“是的…我会想着你自慰，我总想着你。”

“骗子，”安纳金轻蔑地玩弄着紧绷的前端，方才的惩戒也只是让手里的性器又兴奋了些，揉搓没两下就在内裤的干涸印迹上又吐露出几道新鲜水痕，“我看你根本等不了那么久，你的身体这么淫荡，要被多少人上过才能调教成这副模样？”

“不…唔…我没有……”

紊乱的喘息在隔着布料手淫的举动下逐渐变成撩人的呻吟，欧比旺咬着嘴唇绯红了眼，不停打颤的身躯虽然谨记着自己的身份强忍住了拧腰摆臀的冲动，跪立的双腿却仿佛泄了力气一般越滑越开，最后就只能浑身脱力地坐到安纳金身上，软绵绵的两团肉将一处饱涨的鼓起牢牢卡进了腿间。

他顿时哽咽着从喉咙里发出一声饥渴的吟泣，嗓音因为不实的侮辱和对自我反应的羞耻而变得破碎不堪。

这让安纳金几乎把牙齿咬碎才咽下了溜到唇边的粗喘，他的目光倏然下移，阴沉地注视着胯部被墨绿色的波浪覆盖着轻轻摇荡。

“既然你一口咬定……”

然后他就抓上欧比旺的后颈猛地向前按倒，结实的手臂迫使怀里人的姿势就此变成了跪伏。金发凌乱的半张侧脸由于他的桎梏紧贴在床，前胸着地，臀部则被滚烫的热源用力拱起。一层隐秘的阴影笼罩在分开的两腿间，等待着他去开拓。

而当安纳金松开钳制，挺动腰身抵住紧致的缝隙充满暗示性的上下厮磨时，身下的人也只是用手肘更加屈服地撑在床上，浑然忘我地扭摆起腰臀迎合着身后仿若抽插的举动。他噙着眼泪恳求，不停嗫嚅的双唇将一些口水汇聚成了小滩晶莹水痕。

“噢上帝，求你，求你了……”

安纳金已经不需要欧比旺再说些什么了，那几根深入进裙摆四处徘徊的修长手指此时终于勾起内裤边缘褪下一角，动作轻柔的，就好像是在拆开一份等待已久的圣诞贺礼。

 

 

手掌第一下落上臀瓣的时候欧比旺感受到的只有火辣辣的疼痛，那个地方娇嫩得仿若初生婴儿的皮肤，经不起半点欺侮。

然后是第二下，第三下，白腻的浑圆浮上红光，在接连的掌掴下战战兢兢地荡起涟漪，收缩痉挛的穴口不自觉地将含在体内的肉柱吞得更紧。

欧比旺几乎是在虔诚地操着自己。

他仍旧乖乖跪在床上，每挨一下就摇起屁股，前后摆动着身躯用湿濡的甬道套弄塞满肉穴的粗长阴茎，每一次都把臀肉贴上沉甸甸的囊袋才颤抖着膝盖停下来。因为如果他不这么做，下一次落到身上的惩罚就会更不留情。

起初他还有力气伴着肉体拍打的声响哑声哭叫，后来就只能有气无声地发出一些喑哑的低吟。埋在手背上的脸颊也早已被泪水打湿，全身上下的苍白肤色几乎都被炽热的红晕占据。

“你说是谁让你来的？”

安纳金卑鄙地拷问着他，在这种情况下，他什么谎话也编不出来了。

“没人…唔……是我自己…”

“应召女郎呢？”

“我骗了你……”

“哼，撒谎精。你到底几岁。”

欧比旺踌躇地放缓了腰间的动作。

“17！”

一声脆响，他蜷起脚趾尖叫道。

“所以这真是你的第一次……”安纳金愣愣地说。手中不自觉停下的拍打透露着心底的迷惑和疼惜，但很快又因为被人欺瞒的怒气和某种禁忌的快感而变得恶劣不已。

“我不相信，没准你又在骗我，毕竟你穿着裙子，但我刚才捅进去的时候可没操破什么膜。”

他说着伏低身姿咬上欧比旺的耳朵，一只手撑在圆润的肩侧维持平衡，胸口与两片精美的肩胛骨紧紧相邻。

现在欧比旺倒是一点也不觉得冷了，意有所指的揶揄使他咬紧了下唇决心不再发出任何呻吟，整张脸红得滴血。可是身后的人却偏偏不让他好过。

那些凌辱性的掌掴收了回去，开始换了种方法煽风点火。欧比旺能感觉到红肿发烫的皮肤被几根张开的手指爱抚一般攥进掌心恣意揉弄。后穴里的阴茎次次直插到底，在用力挺进的同时捧起饱满的臀肉向内挤压肉棒。更甚至会用指尖抚上下体相连的地方，轻轻按压伴随着活塞运动向外翻出的殷红媚肉。

安纳金几乎没费吹灰之力就将欧比旺的羞耻心击了个粉碎，意志坚决的人渐渐不能自已地颤着双唇松开了牙关，双膝一软全靠卡在腿弯的支撑才没彻底趴下。他的整片私处已经湿得一塌糊涂，裙子翻在腰上，滑溜溜的肠液和多到溢出的润滑剂在穴口拍打出了一层浮沫。

“真敏感……”被紧致湿热的内壁夹得又膨胀几分的安纳金喘着粗气加快了抽送的力度，“或许我应该让你流点血，这样才好对你负责？”

“啊…不……不要…前辈……”

疼痛之外的酥麻像是无法抵挡的星火，掀起层层热浪沿着尾椎游走四肢百骸。性交的快感让欧比旺舒服地失了神志，可这句欢愉的一时失言自然没有被另外一人忽视。

“…前辈？”

安纳金眯了眯眼，他的蓝眼睛更沉了些，然后就借着插入的姿势提起欧比旺的脚腕把他整个掀翻，硕大充血的龟头重重向前戳上腺体，左手却眼疾手快地放开了两团浑圆，转而用力掐住不断吐露情液的红肿性器将步入高潮的快意生生打断。

欧比旺嘴里的呻吟顿时扭曲得变了个调，他大张着嘴仰起脖子，姿势的改变使他好像一条缺水的鱼躺在床上弹起后腰，漂亮的身体哆嗦得浑身打颤。

可是体内的凶器却并未停下操干的节奏，安纳金持续的侵犯着深陷情欲的人，索性将手中的脚踝按压至腿根，柔软地曲折着将欧比旺彻底打开。那条被冷落的小腿就只能主动地缠上他的腰际，不时被越来越没有规律的抽插顶撞的翘起轻抬。 

这个时候的欧比旺喊出的呻吟简直是安纳金听过的最婉转动听的美妙音乐，他的双颊已然红得透亮，胸腔剧烈起伏，额头密布晶莹的汗水，肿胀硬挺的乳头在薄薄的T恤上撑出了两点明显的弧度。

他显然已经无法承受更多，盛满泪水的绿眼睛浑浊得毫无焦距，却被人堵住欲望无处宣泄，两只手甚至都不由自主地抓上了阻拦下体的手腕。安纳金毫不怀疑这个叫做欧比旺的男孩此时已经完完全全地变成了他的奴隶，他心甘情愿地臣服于自己，纯洁的肉体从此被他打上烙印，永远都无法抹去。

于是他持续顶弄着埋藏在身体最深处的脆弱敏感，心安理得地凌驾着属于他的男孩。频频落在对方唇上的亲吻则带着好奇，带着诱哄，带着心底的隐约答案。他感觉自己也已经撑不了太久，深埋在腹腔内的阴茎早已被贪吃的小嘴吸咬的膨胀到了极限。

“现在告诉我，”他再次狠狠撞上能把人送上极乐的敏感点，“我的小处女，你到底为什么要送上门来……”

 

 

※※※

初春，春假结束后返校第一日，放课的校门口挤满了唧唧喳喳的人，兴许是假期刚刚结束的缘故，学校里的学生实在是没有什么紧张的气氛。即便是面临毕业的高中生也是如此，但这并不包括提着书包刚从大楼里出来的欧比旺。

他走路的脚步很快，而且直冲校门目的明确，抓着手机的胳膊不时抬起，好像是怀疑自己看花了眼，根本不敢相信这条刚接收的短讯。

然后等他终于跑到大门喘着气举目遥望的时候， 只一眼就望见了那个候在街对面的身影。那实在是很容易，因为几乎每个踏出校门的学生都朝着那里投去了目光。

安纳金抱着胳膊骑在机车上，脸上不耐烦的神情显得相当无聊，几次三番想摸进口袋又生生克制住了咬根烟的冲动，周围的聒噪简直吵得他脑壳疼。但他相当熟悉这种被人围观的感觉，从上学时他就不是什么与人为善的乖小子，帅气多金的资本更是为他提供了呼风唤雨的本钱。当然，还有一夜破产之后那些见风转舵的指指点点，他可是一样都没忘却。要不是为了某个人他绝对没兴趣回这里半步。

欧比旺……  
那个被逼到泪眼婆娑满口说着喜欢自己的人。

然后安纳金就看见了愣在校门口的男孩。他傻看着自己，头发比三个月前又长了些，只是穿着校服戴着眼镜的模样活脱脱像个成绩全A的呆子。

——或者不是像，他根本就是。

下一秒钟安纳金就重重按了下喇叭，使蓦然回神的人腾地一下红了脸。这下周围的学生总算不盯着他一个人看了，欧比旺就这样在隆重的注目礼下四肢僵硬地朝他走来。

“上车。”

他摘下欧比旺的镜框塞进上衣口袋，顺手帮他戴好了头盔。只露出两只大眼睛的男孩不习惯地摸了摸空荡荡的鼻梁，乖乖地坐到了他的背后。

“我们去哪儿？”欧比旺不确定地问，车子还没发动就伸出两只手搂住了他的侧腰。

“去看电影，”安纳金随口答道，然后在察觉到身后的人突然安静下来以后恨不得咬断自己的舌头，“喂！别想歪了……说了在你毕业前不会再碰你就一定不会。”

他懊恼地发动了引擎，这回欧比旺低低地应了一声，躁动的机器似乎掩盖了另一句不起眼的小声嘀咕。

“你说什么？”安纳金回头望着他。

欧比旺摇摇头，然后把侧脸贴上了宽阔的后背牢牢收紧了手臂。

于是安纳金收回了目光，没人发觉藏在他嘴角的笑意。

 

「碰我也没关系」

他听见欧比旺轻声说。

「只要那个人是你。」

 


End file.
